


Nature morte

by Ruize_chan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BAMF Dogs, Graphic Description of Corpses
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruize_chan/pseuds/Ruize_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'homme est endormi dans la fourrure de ses bêtes, leurs têtes lui font un collier de poils de différentes longueurs, de différentes couleurs ; ça a le lion des portails de manoir, la fougue plumeuse des oiseaux rois. Quelques chiens ont les yeux ouverts sous des cils blonds, roux, bruns. Les mêmes cils en peignes fins ourlent la peau transparente des paupières de leur maître.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature morte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exces_KaboomBOOM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exces_KaboomBOOM/gifts).



> Comme c'est inattendu ! Hannibal n'est même pas de mes séries fétiches, mais le feeling est bien passé en écrivant ça et ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. (J'essaye d'avancer.) Exces m'a fait toute une série de fabuleux fanarts pour Grape Candy ; comme en remerciement cette histoire est une fanfic dédiée à un de ses fanarts Hannibal. Pour elle, parce qu'écrire pour elle donne la joie. Bonne lecture à tous ! Soyez heureux !

( _Leave sadness to your dogs_ , Cappuccino-Noisette: l'inspiration pure.)

 

**Nature morte**

 

C'est pire qu'une pièce d'exposition, une pâtisserie enrubannée de fils de sucre, perlée de fruits confis glossés, boursouflée de petits choux empâtés et enrobée d'une résine de nougatine fauve.

C'est doré à la feuille d'or. Ca a été vaporisé d'un parfum qui sent le sous-bois, la feuille d'automne en train de pourrir, la boue fraîche qui enivre la narine.

On croirait un bouquet d'artiste fleuriste aux feuilles fraîches, aux lys-entrecuisses, aux pistils chargés de polen n'attendant qu'à être pelotté. Tout est chargé de détails, éclatant d'expression, drapé d'un dynamisme travaillé. C'est une œuvre d'art baroque.

Des plaies coulent des filets de perles de rocailles collées à même la chair lavée au préalable. La peau fait des pétales fins comme des pièces de monnaies, des écailles roses dignes des plus grands maîtres charcutiers, tandis qu'à d'autres endroits des clous de tapissier font bouffer la viande satinée en coussins contusionnés. Des pièces de bois carrées sous la peau soulèvent des reliefs sculpturaux : on distingue en y prêtant attention les figures d'angelot des dômes des plus somptueuses églises, les arabesques florales de l'époque victorienne, les motifs végétaux des cadres en vogue dans les magasins de décoration.

Là où l'épiderme a disparu, comme un tronc perdrait son écorce en formes géométriques parfaites, en mandorles et triangles décollés au scalpel, des morceaux d'os rose pointent à la surface. Sculpté, délicatement ciselé, l'ivoire évoque des bijoux préhistoriques. La marqueterie est également mise à l'honneur : des mosaïques de feutrine et de fibre musculaire forment la silhouette gracile d'un jeune faon en clairière, juste à la base de ce qui rappelle la forme d'une nuque. Les cheveux, nattés en entrelacs délicats avec du nerf et de la tripe propre, forment de longues cordes arrangées en nœuds complexes. Le cœur, déposé dans une main aux ongles pailletés, est tranché en son centre pour servir de coffret à des perles nacrées qui s'avèrent, à mieux y regarder, être des dents à l'émail impeccables.

Ce ne sont pas celles de la victime et en dehors du meurtre et de la profanation insoutenable du corps, c'est bien ce qui emmerde Jack. Parce que celui qui a fait ça semble avoir pris son pied comme à un putain d'atelier de scrapbooking, et l'idée qu'il ait amené son propre matériel avec lui, dents humaines comme sachets de perles, le débecte presque autant que le tableau organique actuellement photographié par l'équipe scientifique.

Tout est très propre, présenté sur table comme un foutu goûter d'anniversaire. La nappe blanche sur laquelle trône la barbaque porte les mêmes plis que la Cène de da Vinci. Le maniaque prétentieux, à qui, on en doute pas, la presse trouvera sans difficulté un surnom accrocheur, a situé son œuvre entre l'autel religieux, la peinture du XVIème et cet art contemporain bidon tellement avide de strass et de vanités en plastoc. C'en est gerbant de perfection, une perfection à la Ikea qui nique le mauvais goût avec plus de mauvais goût.

Les flashs du réflex crépitent, hachent l'air. Il ne reste pas beaucoup de monde sur la scène du crime, dans le périmètre délimité par le ruban jaune : plusieurs membres du FBI ont déjà fichu le camp une main plaquée sur la bouche, et Crawford a conscience que la chaleur qui commence à réveiller les odeurs n'aide pas ses agents à se concentrer sur un cadavre de ce type à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Le pire dans l'affaire, c'est qu'il ne peut pas leur en vouloir : l'été se veut caliente comme jamais, décuple le parfum capiteux vaporisé sur le cadavre sans lui soustraire son goût d'homme mort et de boyau rompu. Bref, ça fouette le dégueulasse.

Il sort son portable de la poche de sa veste de costume, avise distraitement le fond d'écran vierge et le range lorsqu'un membre de sa team l'interpelle pour l'harceler de détails crus sur l'état de conservation du corps, la date présumée du meurtre et la probabilité que l'assassin ait dopé sa victime à la chimie pour la sauvegarder telle quelle un maximum de temps. Jack se masse le front douloureusement, donne deux-trois directives, tombe finalement sur une Beverly tout en cuir et en froncement de sourcils. Elle a visiblement eu le temps de jeter un œil à la scène avant de venir en causer avec son supérieur, car sa mine n'est exactement pas celle d'une jeune femme épanouie :

« On est encore tombés sur un mec sain, à ce que je vois, lâche-t-elle en s'épargnant de reposer les yeux sur l'œuvre scandaleuse.

— Un putain d'artiste, acquiesce le boss en les éloignant du carnage. Will n'est toujours pas là ?

— Pas vu, mais je viens d'arriver. Ca fait longtemps que...

— Je l'ai appelé une dizaine de fois, pas moyen qu'il décroche. J'ai envoyé Alana le chercher, j'attends de ses nouvelles, je suppose qu'il lui faudra un moment pour arriver dans son trou. »

Beverly hoche la tête, un coup franc du haut vers le bas, et quitte Jack Crawford pour retourner s'enquérir des découvertes de ses collègues. L'air chaud et chargé de Fairyland lui retourne le cœur comme à ses premières années au Bureau. Pourtant, c'est Will Graham qu'elle a en tête, et pas les entrailles arrangées en bouquets raffinés : Will Graham et ses yeux cernés d'épuisement, Will Graham planqué derrière les verres de ses lunettes, Will Graham et ses sourires morts.

Elle a du mal à se rendre compte que Wolf Trap, Virginia, n'est pas qu'un lieu de folie pour le jeune consultant du FBI.

Elle n'imagine pas la scène qui attend Alana Bloom gagnant la maison isolée, Alana dont les escarpins claquent sur la terrasse en bois, dont la main se tend pour frapper la porte calée entre ses deux piliers massifs.

Elle ne connait pas l'angoisse qui gonfle la poitrine de la professeur de psycho lorsque personne ne répond et qu'elle réalise que la porte est ouverte, lorsqu'elle pénètre dans la baraque aux allures de maison de campagne confortable et manque de trébucher à plusieurs reprises, dans l'obscurité, sur le coin du tapis, sur le couffin des chiens, sur des piles de livres éparpillés.

Le feu est mort depuis longtemps dans la cheminée bouffie de pierres, et l'ouvrage de Will est laissé en plan sur son bureau sous la lampe éteinte, les plumes tachetées emberlificotées dans le fil comme un insecte dans une toile. Alana y jette un coup d'œil discret, s'étonne de l'adresse du garçon, puis tente un « Will ? » tremblant qui ne trouve aucun écho, ni dans la pièce insonorisée, ni entre les lèvres roses de l'emphatizer. Elle cherche son nom dans le répertoire de son téléphone, le tapote du bout du doigt pour l'appeler et essayer de le repérer à l'oreille.

Elle le trouve dans la pièce voisine. C'est le ronflement de ses clébards qui l'attire jusque là, plus que le vibreur ronronnant du portable.

L'homme est endormi dans la fourrure de ses bêtes, leurs têtes lui font un collier de poils de différentes longueurs, de différentes couleurs ; ça a le lion des portails de manoir, la fougue plumeuse des oiseaux rois. Quelques chiens ont les yeux ouverts sous des cils blonds, roux, bruns. Les mêmes cils en peignes fins ourlent la peau transparente des paupières de leur maître, se plaquent en traits réguliers sous ses yeux cernés.

Sur la table de chevet, le smartphone cesse enfin de vibrer. Alana range son propre portable dans la poche de son gilet. Elle a envie de passer sa main dans les cheveux de son collègue, mais elle ne le fait pas. Pas parce que Will lui est trop lointain, trop froid, trop absent cette fois-ci : pas parce qu'elle ne caresse pas les cadavres mais, au contraire, parce qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu aussi vivant. Parce qu'on ne trouble pas l'existence tardive. Elle s'étonne de son air tranquille, du relâchement de sa mâchoire d'ordinaire littéralement verrouillée, des cheveux en foutoir qui lui barrent le front comme s'il était un adolescent fugueur, un teenager en vadrouille quand la cloche du lycée a déjà sonné depuis longtemps. Ca a d'ailleurs du vrai, mais elle ne s'en n'offusque pas :

« Je te couvre, » lâche-t-elle sans sourire.

Pourtant elle reste là un moment, dans l'encadrement de la porte, prête à partir mais trop intriguée par les traits endormis de Graham pour tourner les talons. Elle passe nerveusement les doigts sur les perles irisées qui pendent à ses oreilles. L'ongle soulève la chair, gratte le trou oxydé, titille le fermoir rendu mat par le temps. Will laisse filer un ronflement entre ses lèvres. Un carlin lève la tête, alerte, puis repose son museau fripé dans le cou de son maître, ses paupières retombant à demi sur ses yeux ronds. Alana Bloom reste impassible. Will l'apaiserait presque si elle ne le savait pas tant sur une terre instable, si ce moment de quiétude ne réveillait pas chez elle celui d'in- qui la fout out. Elle parcourt la pièce d'un dernier regard, hésitante, puis quitte les lieux en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.  _On fera sans Will_ , balance-t-elle par texto à Crawford sans se risquer à l'excès d'informations. « Will fait sans nous », pense-t-elle en embarquant dans sa voiture salie par la poussière de Wolf Trap. « Will est vivant », dans le sens fort du terme, et elle baisse le frein à main.

Ce qu'elle laisse derrière elle, celui qu'elle laisse derrière elle, elle non plus ne le saisit pas tout à fait. Les pensées qu'elle en a ne sont pas fausses, mais attachent quand même carrément à ce qu'elle a décidé de Will comme ses gratins dauphinois systématiquement foirés à leurs plats – Dieu merci, Lecter est là pour la convier de temps à autre à ses sauteries classy de gentleman. Pour autant ce n'est pas grave, car tout reprend ses formes après son départ : la chambre est noire, mais l'air est rose. La tension que croyait percevoir Alana n'existe pas ailleurs qu'entre ses côtes. Au cœur de celles de Will ne tambourine qu'un organe ensommeillé, humain sans invoquer de balancier doré, serein et quasi inconscient.

On est loin des cadavres art déco, de l'or et de la paillette piqués dans le muscle ; on est loin des totems de chair, des squelettes gris de terre, des champignons dans les poumons ; on est loin des regards affolés, autant pour le « Lecter est là ? » que pour le « Lecter est là. », des fronts froissés de douleur, des cocktails de flacons jaunes plastique à la limite du Molotov. La matinée est à autre chose. Grasse, parce que cela fait plusieurs mois que Will n'a pas eu droit à autant d'heures de sommeil d'affilée, mais sèche dans le sens où les draps ne sont pas trempés de sueur, le t-shirt mettant à jour deux tétons durcis, collant les cheveux en mèches luisantes, faisant glisser les chairs les unes contre les autres. Les seules eaux auxquelles l'ado vieilli a droit sont celles que déposent les langues râpeuses de ses dogs sur sa peau.

Et Will est bien : Will est bien. Bague au doigt, assermenté à la beauté, il se sent bien. Car il se sent, et c'est tant mieux. Il n'est évidemment pas dans une conscience absolue de son état, mais le sommeil est réparateur plutôt qu'encorné et destructeur, et il ne s'attendait pas spécialement à ce genre de nuit lorsque ses bestioles sont venues se coucher autour de lui la veille au soir.

Will est bien, et personne ne le saura ; Jack la tête greffée au costard, Beverly bouffée sous ses airs désinvoltes, Alana persuadée de mort en ombre : ils ne sauront et ne savent pas qu'aujourd'hui, ses chiens ont sauvé Will Graham.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est quand même fun que ce soit sur une série de ce genre que je fasse une fic super positive (allez, quatre-vingt-dix pour cents quand même, tellement le bonheur de Graham explose tout !). Sauvez Willy ! Permettez-lui le bonheur. Bonne soirée m'sieurs dames.


End file.
